


Hazing

by FireWithinMidnight



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: LiveJournal Prompt, M/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 04:36:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4946947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireWithinMidnight/pseuds/FireWithinMidnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Turns out that the whole 'Kid Fate' in Denial had aftereffects - Wally now has a decent amount of magical ability. During a fight, Klarion happens to discover that Wally actually has the makings of a decent mage, and is very much amused by Kid Flash's steadfast denial and attempts to 'rationalize' his new abilities. The Witch Boy ends up giving Wally a quick magic lesson - which turns into another, and then another. Eventually, their 'fights' turn into practice/makeout sessions.</p>
<p>Link to original prompt: http://yjanon-meme.livejournal.com/477.html?thread=339421#t339421</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

They both stared at the spark burning a hole in the wall.

Wally grimaced. The entire day had turned to manure: first his homework disappeared, so he was scolded by both his professors and his parents, then he got detention, _then_ he arrived late at the base for Black Canary's training, and **then** he got glared at by freakin' _**Batman**_ for missing valuable combat training, like it had been his choice to skip kickass time with one of the hottest women in the entire world to stare blankly at a wall.

The sudden mission had seemed to be the first reprieve of that day; after all, there was nothing more therapeutic than kicking bad guys' ass.

The plan was simple: get in, let Robin hack stuff, get out. No heavy hitter in place, no crazy shenanigans that would have them fight for their lives. Easy peasy as they rarely came.

Except that there were more mercenaries than expected. Namely, nearly a hundred more than expected. The Team was forced to split up and deal with as many attackers as possible in order to buy Robin enough time to do his thing.

As for the no heavy-hitter part? A big, fat lie since Klarion greeted him with a fireball to the face the second the last nameless mercenary hit the ground. 

And Wally… Wally had reacted at the threat without thinking.

Hence the hole in the wall and his foul mood, which wasn't helped by the brat's grin, so impossibly wide that it would have given the Cheshire cat pause.

"Don't you dare laugh," Wally murmured, looking squarely at Klarion in the eyes.

Klarion turned around left and right, then pointed at himself with the fakest expression of surprise Wally had ever seen. "Who, me?" he was visibly trying not to laugh right in front of him!

" _Don't you dare_ ," Wally hissed, his face reddening even further, but he didn't break eye contact.

"But it's _hilarious_ ," Klarion pointed at him, his other hand covering his sniggering. "The skeptic boy of science, ending up with some actual potential at magic."

Wally instinctively balled up his hands into fists. "This isn't magic, it's… It must be a previously suppressed manifestation of my speedster powers. Magic _doesn't exist_."

If possible, Klarion looked even more amused than before. "Sure it isn't. How much time did it take you to get that spell down? Without a mentor or instructions..."

There was a pause before he continued. "When did you notice you could do magic? The first time one of your friends suddenly tripped and gave you the opportunity to shine? Oh, oh, I know! When you were so bored and someone's chair disappeared from under them!" He snickered, eyes glinting in a way that had Wally tense up. 

"Bet you skulked around eavesdropping magicians at work, squatting in the most uncomfortable places just to pierce together _something_ you could use..."

" _Tush pu!_ "

The blast of magic was swatted away by Klarion with a motion of his wrist and rebounded against Wally. It hit him squarely in the chest, forcing him to step back as not to land on his posterior. 

"Like your _baby magic_ can do anything to _me_ ," Klarion said with a sneer. "That little girl on your team is more experienced than you, and she is powerless next to me."

Enraged, Wally stepped forward and opened his mouth to yell, though no noise came out of it. He stilled and mouthed more words without any result.

Klarion raised an eyebrow. "Uh, so your little spell did work," his figure swirled into nothingness before reappearing right in Wally's pale face. "I was sure you had no formal training."

_I don't!_ Wally tried to shout, scrambling to get some distance between him and the witch boy. Klarion seemed to understand him just fine, though.

"A fast learner, aren't you?" He snapped his fingers as if he just had a bright idea. "Did you know that it's far easier to cast spells on one's self than on another person, and someone's magical resistance is proportionate to their mystic abilities?"

_What?_

The brat smirked as red hot fire enveloped his hands. "Think fast."

\----------------------------------------------------

"Wow Baywatch. You sure showed _them_."

Wally glared at Artemis from his seat in the Bioship. Her sickeningly sweet smile turned downright smug in the blink of an eye.

"Bet they really liked your sweet moves-"

"Oh, like missy _I-know-how-to-use-a-bow_ could have done better," Wally sniped back. Artemis's bitching was exactly what he needed to complete the day, along with all the burns he got from fighting Klarion. Or, more embarrassingly, getting beaten in the ground by Klarion.

"Baywatch, _Wolf_ did better than you."

Zatanna and Robin shook their heads at their antics, M'gann smiled apologetically and Superboy sulked next to the window. Kaldur sighed, already massaging his temples.

"Enough, the both of you," Aqualad reprimanded them from the front seat. "We cannot ignore the facts. The mission was a failure."

Artemis leaned forward in her seat, smelling blood in the water. "Maybe if _mister speedster_ over there hadn't gone off a tangent-"

" _It failed before it began_ ," Kaldur raised his voice, covering Wally's indignant _"Hey!"_ , but otherwise stayed composed. "We had bad intelligence and they were prepared for us. It was clearly a trap and we all managed to retreat without incurring in any loss. There wasn't much we could do without risking our lives."

"Kaldur is right," Robin remarked, hard at work on his computer. Numbers and words flowed too fast for anyone but Wally to read them, and they made no sense. It was merely a string of inexistent words with numbers thrown in randomly. "We were played. All I found in that terminal was a virus designed to destroy any computer that interfaced with it." He turned around at the team, grim. "They got us."

"By the way, Wally," Zatanna chimed in curious. "What happened? After the mind link went down we saw you only after everything was over."

_I got jumped by Klarion, blew up my secret in front of him, and magic doesn't **exist** damnit!_

"N-" he coughed, as some saliva had gone down the wrong way when he started to answer too fast. "Nothing important. Just some flunkies with guns and tasers. One of them caught me by surprise and threw me off my game." Wally flashed her a bright, confident smile - but not too much, because he had seen how she acted around Robin. He had already been burned by M'gann and didn't want a repeat. 

Robin frowned and shot him a look that he translated as _"We'll talk about this later"_ \- it was a promise, not a request. Unlike what most people believed there was a definite distinction between the two expressions, but it was so minute someone either needed improved sight or extensive training to see it.

Artemis scoffed, visibly unimpressed. "Figures, we train with Batman's protégé and you get caught by a no-name henchman."

" _Ohi!_ "

"Well, looks like you just signed up for an extra session of stealth and detection," Robin looked at him with a toothy grin. The little troll. "By the end of it, only Batman and I should be able to get the drop on you."

"Ah ah," Wally mimicked a laugh without any humor whatsoever. "Thanks Robin, you're a bro like always."

Then they all fell silent, as everyone was too tired or banged up to keep any discussion going. Not that Wally minded, he was drained physically and mentally. The moment he got home he would raid the fridge and throw himself on his bed.

As he started to doze off, his mind recalled Klarion's words out of the blue. If he didn't know any better, he would say the brat had taught him something.


	2. Thoughts 1/Kid Flash

Wally's first bouts of ma- ** _powers_** weren't anything special. As a matter of fact, he hadn't noticed it for what it was at the beginning.

Things would blow up, especially villains' equipment. Gusts of wind would sweep away random obstacles on his route before he could collide with them. Other students would leave him alone at school and not target him during dodgeball. He started eating less.

The destruction brought by those random bursts depended entirely on his mood. Frustration lead to the source of his annoyance to be slightly pushed aside, but could also cause the entire room to shake lightly. Sadness could permeate the air around Wally, making other people approaching him feel uncomfortable, or could do nothing. Joy once caused flowers to sprout in random spots along an entire street, and anger...

It had forced him to acknowledge that the craziness around him was completely on him. He didn't know how Zatanna hadn't detected _"mystic powers at works"_ the day the food in the kitchen had rotted in seconds, but was glad that it didn't happen.

It was just - magic didn't exist. When Wally thought of magic he would think of useless, powerless trinkets that were only overprices and quite tasteless souvenirs, of charlatans, of fake mediums looking for a buck with the use of cheap fair tricks, or criminals who scammed superstitious families out of their money.

Science, instead, ruled their world. Science was the _future_. All the fields of knowledge were advancing at a dramatic pace, and they were one step closer at unraveling the greatest mysteries of the universe every day.

Science was cold, hard facts and reliable. It could be measured. It could be controlled.

The ma- ** _powers_** gently throbbing under his skin were unknown. Wild. Impossible to understand and to direct efficiently. He was replicating Zatanna's approach at spells, but it worked one out of three and was liable to produce a different result disconnected from his intention.

And magic - magic had nearly robbed him, Aqualad and Zatanna of their lives. Zatanna _was_ an orphan, for all intents and purposes.

Thinking of it as _magic_ left a sour taste in his mouth. One day he would fess up and confess, but for now… Just for now he chose to live another day as a skeptic.

**Author's Note:**

> Klarion/Wally West is my OTP when it comes to Young Justice, so whenever I come across a prompt involving this pairing I feel obliged to fill it. 
> 
> This is stuff that has been sitting in my pc since last month; now that things are growing less hectic I should be able to start writing again.


End file.
